


Intermission

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck Kink Meme, M/M, sex (in gas masks!), short fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't kiss him, not while you have to wear these hella cool but totally inconvenient gas masks, so you settle for the next best thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermission

You two don't have a lot of alone time, and the honest truth is, you really don't know how how much more time you'll have together at all. No, not in a game like this.

So while the coast was clear and Jake was busy peering out of the tomb you're currently exploring—probably taking a gander at the monsters running amuck below—you really couldn't help but reach over and cop a feel of his premium behind. (In your defense, he _is_ your boyfriend and his bottom _was_ juttin' out all impudent-like.)

A few suggestive scrums later and now you're lying back against the ground with Jake sitting on top of you, legs splayed on either side of your hips. Man, you've always regarded Jake as a dork who happens to be quite foxy, but with the gas mask, gun holsters, and tight booty-shorts allowing you to spot a semi from a mile away? Ugh, it is a Christmas miracle that you are not hard all the time.

You are right now, though.

You appreciatively roam your hands over the conquered territory of Jake's inner thighs (which you know he likes). God, these fuckin' shorts. It's so distracting trying to fight shit when your boyfriend is making a concentrated effort to put on a show for you at all times. Jake's head falls back with a sigh, which comes out kind of funny on account of the gas mask. He slowly fingers your nipples through your tank top (which he knows you like). Your nipples are super sensitive and the rough material against them is driving you nuts. You bite your lips in a futile attempt to hold back low moan.

Suddenly, a message pops up on your glasses.

GT: Shhh dirk we hafta keep a lid on it.  
GT: Cant be too loud with those hellish brutes hot on our tails.  
TT: I'll be hot on your tail.

Jake's body shakes as he tries to hold back his laughter. Faintly, you can see the creases his eyes make as he smiles at you. He's so fucking precious—you can't help but smile wide yourself beneath your mask.

GT: Heheh i will take you up on that another time i assure you.  
GT: But for now be a dearie and shut up!!! <3

Oh, that's gonna be hard. Because you and Jake are both pretty hard right now and he's starting a gentle grind against your crotch. Recently he's been taking the reigns a bit more, building his confidence, and you really can't get enough of him on top of you. It's so much easier to appreciate his killer bod this way too, you think.

You tease his meaty thighs some more, massage the muscle with your fingers hard enough to leave white marks before making your way to what you would dare say is _the_ plushest rump this side of paradox space. A firm squeeze and you can _feel_ the shudder go down his body. Oh, if there's a lord, thank whatever lord it is that Jake loves ass play. Also, extra thanks that these short-shorts give you a fantastic view of his hard-on.

TT: I must say, your erection looks fucking magnificent in these shorts, bro.  
TT: 6/5 hats.  
TT: If it weren't for the lack of oxygen and abundance of deadly shit in the air my mouth would be all over that.  
GT: Ughhhhhh stop saying shit like that it hurts like the dickens and youre making it worse you douche.  
TT: "Hurts like the dickens," ahahaha.

Jake retaliates by clamping down on your hips, rutting against you hard and tortuously slow. He lowers himself onto your body so that you're chest to chest, brings his hands up to card fingers through your hair. You grip his ass even harder and pull him down against you, encouraging him to speed up. You hear him try to swallow a whine but he can't and you're both losing control, mindlessly thrusting against each other faster and faster and faster—

GT: Oh god oh god oh goddddd.  
TT: Fuck, Jake, you're so good babe, so good…

The shocks of pleasure coursing through your body are coming to a plateau and you know you're only a few sweet thrusts away from release. Like hell you can possibly hold back any noises at this point. The gas mask barely muffles the sound of you giving in to orgasm and you really could not care at this point. You feel so good—you feel Jake, Jake Jake, _Jake_.

You reach your hand down his ass, between his thighs, to cup his balls. This is your secret ninja technique to get him to spill his load. A roll of your palm and a few gentle massages later and you know you've done it because the muscles in his abdomen clench erratically and he makes little choked noises, like it's not even possible for him to convey the pleasure he's feeling.

You lie together like that for bit, sticky and uncomfortable but so sated and happy that you are positive neither of you could really give a shit. Still breathing heavy, Jake lowers his hands to your shoulders and kneads them a bit. You hold him close, thinking the feel of his heartbeat settling the most relaxing thing.

GT: Wow is sburb rated m for mature or what ahahahaha.  
TT: You dork.

Jake rolls off of you and pulls out a towel from his sylladex, no doubt meant to clean the two of you up. In hindsight, Jake's innocent suggestion to alchemize towels was a blessing. He takes care of you first— _what a gentleman_ —then he unzips his shorts, hesitating.

GT: Aww fuck i really hope our swanky new garments arent totally trashed now.  
TT: Eh, it just means you'll have to walk around pantsless, I guess.

He cleans himself off and then promptly discards the towel in the direction of your face (you catch it though).

God, do you love this jackass.

TT: Fuck this krypton.  
TT: I wanna kiss you so bad.  
GT: Mmmm yeah thatd be really nice right now...

But you can't kiss him, not while you have to wear these hella cool but totally inconvenient gas masks. So you settle for the next best thing and wrap your arms around him, carefully nuzzling him with the side of your head. He takes your hand into his and gently squeezes your palm, looking right through your shades and directly into your eyes.

You know you can't stay here forever. There's evil skull monster things to kill, levels to gain, denizens to face, and countless puzzles to solve. But your whole life has been a constant barrage of stuff that needs doin' so you don't feel guilty at all when that stuff just so happens to be you and Jake.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> _[MUFFLED GAS MASK SEX IN THE DISTANCE]_   
> 


End file.
